


Two Conversations

by kla1991



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kla1991/pseuds/kla1991
Summary: In the end, there were only two things that really needed to be said.





	Two Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roots_wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots_wife/gifts).



            Helena materialized out of the wind, like she always had, on a pier on the California coast. She leaned her elbows on the railing next to Myka.

            “You were right,” she said.

            “Usually am,” Myka replied. “About what?”

            “It might have been quite pleasant to hide from the world with a man like Nate. I’ve often found the world distasteful, anyway. But he could never know me, and… and the times when I’ve loved the world most dearly are the times when I’ve allowed myself to be in it. To be known.”

            A seagull passed, and both of them tracked it through the sky.

            “I think if,” Helena took a deep breath, glancing at Myka. “I think maybe if someone who knew me, loved me… maybe I could love myself somehow. I used to. And I was loved.”

            “What about Adelaide? What did you tell her?”

            “The truth. That I am HG Wells, and that I have a job to do.”

            “Will you get to see her again?”

            It wasn’t the question Helena was expecting, and she blinked and chuckled before she answered.

            “I think we both will, someday. And I think, someday, you’ll be as proud of her as Artie is of you.”

            She held Myka’s eyes, watched her chest swell with pride.

            “She’ll make a good agent,” Myka said. “… And this job you have to do?”

            “I’d barely opened my mouth to beg when Mrs. Frederick told me she’d have my things shipped. There’s only one more person whose approval I need.”

            Myka laughed. “Artie adores you now, I doubt he’ll give you any trouble when he hears…”

            Helena raised her eyebrow, staring at Myka until she caught up. Myka leaned back against the pier railing, brushing her arm along Helena’s and pressing their shoulders together as she settled. A few people trickled by, laughing into the silence between the two women.

            “Undead cats are following a guy around town. Any thoughts?”

            Helena winced. “Charles Dickens was fond of cats. Do you know what he did when his favorite died?”

            “Do I want to?” Myka groaned.

            She probably didn’t, but she followed Helena anyway.            

 

 

            Helena was filling the bookcase in her room when Myka came upstairs. She watched Helena finish the shelf before she spoke.

            “Can I ask what’s cooking in that big brain of yours?”

            When Helena looked up at her, Myka stepped automatically closer. She helped Helena up from where she’d been kneeling on the floor.

            “I’m through with running, it’s not done us any good,” Helena started, “but I still don’t understand.”

            “Understand what?”

            “Why you let me come back. How I can still have a place here, after all this time. I just,” Helena brushed her hair back from her face, frowning, and turned her helpless eyes to Myka. “I don’t understand.”

            Myka watched her own hand run through Helena’s hair, then how Helena’s eyes fluttered when she cupped her cheek.

            “That’s okay. I’ll show you.”

            Helena barely opened her eyes, but she took hold of Myka’s shirt easily and pulled her down into a kiss. They clung together, even when Myka pulled away long enough to breathe out, “I love you.”

            Still pressed in close, Helena whispered against Myka’s lips, “It is an honor and a privilege to love you, and I will never leave your side again.”


End file.
